Steely Dan
| }} |ja_kanji = 鋼入りの（スティーリー）ダン |ja_romaji = Sutīrī Dan |engname = S-Terry Dan Rubber Soul Dan of Steel , VIZ 2017+}} |birthname = |namesake = Lovers - Vol.4 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P124 The Secret of JOJO Characters (American band) |stand = Lovers |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Retired |death = |gender = Male |nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Black |eyes = Blue ( ) Maroon (Anime) |occupation = Mercenary |color = |movie = |hobby = |affiliation = Agents of DIO |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = (Game) (Anime) |voiceactor = }} ダン|Sutīrī Dan|}} is a minor antagonist from Stardust Crusaders. A Stand User using the microscopic Lovers, Steely Dan is sent to assassinate Enya the Hag and then confronts the Joestar Group in Pakistan. Appearance Steely Dan wears a shirt with an open chest, going lower past a belt with a loincloth-type extension over his groin. The shirt has long sleeves that are a darker color than the rest, matching his pants. He has dark, shoulder-length hair that frays out on the sides. He has multiple irises with a ripple pattern on his eyes. His eyebrows are segmented, taking the shape of dotted lines. Personality Steely Dan exhibits a particularly cruel, petty and cowardly personality. When he shows himself in front of the Joestar Group, Steely Dan is particularly smug and shows great confidence in his Stand. He cruelly kills Enya, telling her to her face that DIO ordered her execution which shook the old woman. Steely Dan subsequently takes Joseph hostage and proclaims the intention of destroying each of the heroes' brain one by one, exhibiting great confidence in his Stand's microscopic size and thus its ability to avoid being attacked. Steely Dan is greatly callous, punching a child for mildly hitting him with a stick which he asked. When he forces Jotaro to become do his bidding, Steely Dan takes pleasure in constantly humiliating the student, gratuitously hitting him, using him as a decoy to be beaten while he steals some jewelry, also enjoying to remotely torment Joseph through his power. Although he has confidence in Lovers, the moment Steely Dan finds himself at a disadvantage, he tries to flee and later to openly beg for mercy. To gain some time, he even goes as low as licking Jotaro's shoe. At the same time, he attempts two underhanded tactics to invade Jotaro and then take a child hostage, still begging when his tactics are foiled. Steely Dan also scams Joseph by overselling his kebabs. Steely Dan's general evilness earns him a well-deserved beating from Star Platinum. Abilities Steely Dan's Stand is Lovers, a microscopic Stand which can infiltrate someone's brain and returns any pain that Dan feels manifold to its current victim. History Stardust Crusaders Dan first appears as a Kebab salesman and haggles Joseph into spending 300 yen more than what he usually sells it for. Later Steely Dan confronts Jotaro Kujo and his friends in Pakistan. He first executes Enya to silence her, earning the rage of the four men at the time. Regardless, Steely Dan remains calm, mocking Jotaro by saying that he would not be able to touch him. However, Steely Dan is punched in the gut by Jotaro anyway, at which point Joseph Joestar also flies back. Steely Dan takes the opportunity to explain the abilities of his Stand and pays a child to hit his leg with a broomstick to prove his point. Steely Dan announces that he will kill Joseph if he is physically assaulted once more. Kakyoin and Polnareff would not take any chances of killing Steely Dan and Joseph. This enables him to force Jotaro to obey his whim, and he punches Jotaro and hits him with a rock. Subsequently, he forces Jotaro to follow him and involves him in a number of actions at his expense, taking his money, forcing him to use his body as a bridge for him to cross the ditch, and wiping his shoes, among other actions. It is around this point that Steely Dan realizes that Polnareff and Kakyoin have shrunk their Stands to combat his. However, shortly after Steely Dan steals an expensive bracelet and forces Jotaro to take the blame, he finds his head injured thanks to Hierophant Green's attacks, and is forced to remove his Stand from Joseph's brain. Upon realizing this, Steely Dan attempts to run away, but is abruptly stopped by Jotaro. Steely Dan then tries to buy time by sucking up to Jotaro and attempts to have his Stand enter Jotaro's ear. However, Jotaro had anticipated this and stops The Lovers with Star Platinum's precision, and subsequently uses it to crush his arm and leg. After Lovers is released, however, Steely Dan attempts to force it to enter the ear of a young girl nearby, but now it is stopped by Hierophant Green who had gotten a tentacle on Lovers that ties it up and pulls it away. Shortly after, Jotaro pays back Steely Dan for his previous actions, using Star Platinum to barrage him and send him flying into a nearby building. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * }} Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Steely Dan, or rather Lovers is one of the bosses featured in the game. In India, after the group defeats Enya, she declares that Joseph is infected with a Lover's seed. The group must then head to the local Speedwagon Foundation office to use a TV set and see Lovers inside of Joseph's brain. Jotaro, Polnareff, Kakyoin, and Avdol send their Stands to battle Lovers which is eventually defeated. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) ]] Steely Dan (Written as "S-Terry Dan" in the localized PSX port") is an enemy in the PSX port's Super Story Mode. His chapter features a special minigame set inside Joseph Joestar's head, where the player controls both Hierophant Green and Silver Chariot and attempt to destroy Lovers. The minigame plays like a side-scrolling shooter similar to R-Type. After said minigame is beaten, Steely Dan is punished by Jotaro in a cutscene afterward. Gallery Manga= SteelyDanDisguiseManga.png|Steely Dan disguised as a kebab vendor HagglingManga.png|Haggling Joseph DanFace.jpg|First full appearance SteelyDanBroomManga.png|Steely Dan pays a child to hit him with a broom DanFront.jpg|Confronting the Crusaders DanLove.jpg|With his , The Lovers DanQtaro.jpg|Taking advantage of Jotaro SteelyDanBridgeManga.png|Steely Dan using Jotaro as a bridge SteelyDanMercyManga.png|Steely Dan begging for mercy Steelydanbeatenlol.png|finished off by Star Platinum |-| Anime= Steelydisuise.png|Steely Dan disguised as a kebab vendor Haggling.png|Haggling Joseph Steelydanstarplatinum.png|Getting hit by Star Platinum Steelydanbroom.png|Steely Dan pays a child to hit him with a broom Steelyrock.png|Hitting Jotaro with a rock Steelydanbridge.png|Steely Dan using Jotaro as a bridge Oraoraora on Dan.gif|Paying his dues at the hands of Star Platinum |-| Other= Top (3).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.2 Trivia * Being one of the most cowardly and treacherous enemies the Joestar group faces, he suffers the longest beatdown by Star Platinum in the entire series up to that point: three and a half pages, which had been adapted into roughly 20 seconds in the anime. This record would not be surpassed until Giorno Giovanna's seven-page (adapted into 30 seconds in the anime) beatdown of Cioccolata in Vento Aureo. * His localized name was originally "Rubber Soul", after the Beatles album, but because Rubber Soul was given to another Stand User it was later changed to "Dan of Steel". This is a pun on the common nickname associated with , as well as a literal translation the Kanji of his name (鋼入りのダン). References Site Navigation ---- Headline text Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Deceased Characters from Part 3 Category:Deceased Characters